Parallel Universe
by Leanthe
Summary: Léanthe est une jeune fille de 16 ans qui vit avec sa mère à Londres où elle rencontre Peter Pan, qui lui fait part de sa différence et lui apprend qu'elle aussi a une autre identité et doit sauver Underland de la reine rouge, après que son arrière grande tante Alice Kingsley ait échoué.


Léanthe regardait la pluie tomber avec amertume, les yeux rivés sur quelque-chose d'imprécis dans le fond du jardin. Elle se balançait sur un rocking-chair, un oreiller vert sapin en velours serré contre sa poitrine. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et approcha son visage de la fenêtre. De la buée s'installa rapidement sur les carreaux tellement sa respiration contrastait avec la température extérieure. Seul le tic-tac de la grosse pendule retentissait dans la vieille pièce grisée et assombrie par ce mauvais temps de mars.

La jeune fille semblait imperturbable dans son exploration et ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas le fond de la petite cour dans laquelle se déversaient sur le gazon d'innombrables gouttelettes d'eau tombant des nues. C'était un peu le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment là assise, seule. Quelle tristesse, pauvre Léanthe... elle allait devoir suivre sa mère suite au divorce de ses parents afin de gagner une ville qui ne lui était familière que de son nom : Londres.

Les images de sa précédente dispute avec sa tutrice lui torturaient encore l'esprit. Elle revit sa mère s'acharner à lui expliquer la situation, et ressassait toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait elle-même lancées à celle-ci. Elle secoua la tête en affichant une mine agacée, plissant les yeux. Son visage demeura crispé ainsi un instant avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin se résoudre à rouvrir une paupière. Tête enfouie dans ses mains, elle soupira avant de la relever brusquement, mettant en désordre ses cheveux bruns. Elle essuya une larme coulant sur sa joue pâle et se décida enfin à bouger de son confortable emplacement.

Elle passa près de la cheminée et remarqua à peine que son compagnon favori dormait près du feu, probablement l'un des derniers que la famille comptait allumer en cette saison. Léanthe gravit les vieilles marches de bois des escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre dans laquelle elle avait pour habitude de se réfugier lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, comme en ce moment-même. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer et contemplait chaque recoin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même, genoux repliés contre son buste. Ses prunelles pralinées avaient pris soin de mémoriser chaque détail, même les plus insignifiants depuis un certain temps. Toute sa vie avait prit une tournure bien différente, en un peu plus d'un mois. Pauvre Léanthe... quitter ses amis ? Elle ne l'envisageait même pas et à vrai dire, elle avait du mal à se persuader qu'elle en trouverait de nouveaux ailleurs. Quant au fait de quitter la France, elle réalisait seulement que tout ceci ne serait qu'un énorme challenge pour elle.

Pour se changer les idées, elle entra son disque favori dans le lecteur de sa chaîne hifi, régla le volume et se dirigea finalement vers ses étagères pour y retirer quelques trophées qu'elle prévu d'emballer dans du papier bulle, puis de placer dans des cartons. Sa mère revint à la maison dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. L'adolescente sut qu'elle était rentrée car elle reconnut le bruit de ses talons sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Celle-ci appela sa fille du bas des escaliers pour qu'elle l'aide à descendre les sacs de nourriture du coffre de la voiture.

C'est en traînant des pieds que Léanthe dévala les escaliers et exécuta cet ordre. Elle titubait de découragement, jusqu'à la cuisine, bras chargés, et posait lourdement les produits en les entassant les uns sur les autres. L'adolescente ne tarda pas à regagner son nid douillet pour y poursuivre son rangement. Une heure plus tard, constatant une fois de plus que sa fille faisait la tête, Martha la rejoignit à l'étage. Elle hésita un instant à frapper à la porte close, mais préféra s'y prendre ainsi, par respect et avec une légère appréhension. Une voix peu enthousiaste lui prononça l'autorisation d'entrer, si bien que la quarantenaire s'en permit sans plus aucune hésitation. Elle se dressa un moment en face de Léanthe, surprise de la voir faire ses cartons.

_Je me prépare, déclara-t-elle sans que sa mère n'eut rien dit.

Martha baissa les yeux de honte : elle regrettait de devoir faire subir tout cela à une jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans. D'une voix fébrile, elle formula entre ses dents serrées :

_Que veux-tu manger, ce soir ?

_Je crois que je ne mangerais rien.

La mère savait bien que sa fille tiendrait sa promesse, têtue comme elle l'était. Mais Léanthe continuait malgré tout de préparer ses affaires en vue de son départ pour Londres, sous l'œil attristé de sa tutrice qui n'osait rien répondre. Elle préféra quitter la chambre sans ne rien ajouter de plus et descendit en cuisine, préparer à manger au cas où la jeune fille se déciderait à engloutir quelque-chose, bien qu'elle fut quasi-certaine que cela ne se produirait pas. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas tort : à vingt et une heures, elle n'était toujours pas descendue et faisait ses devoirs sur un bureau plus rangé que jamais, à la lueur d'une lampe à son côté droit. Léanthe acheva sa journée en consacrant une page de son journal intime à ce dur mercredi. Jour qu'elle avait passé sur le rocking-chair du salon, près de la fenêtre, à regarder les goûtes de pluie tomber du ciel. Elle étala ses blessures sur papier avec beaucoup d'ironie, comme elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'elle était en colère après quelque-chose :

_ Ah, les joies de la vie... rester un après-midi entier à contempler le mauvais temps, assise sur une chaise à bascule... quoi de plus passionnant et de plus réjouissant ? D'accord. Je me plains, mais en réalité : je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici. J'y suis bien ! Je devrais avoir mon mot à dire sur ce déménagement, moi aussi... mais pourtant, je m'efforce de me taire pour ne pas de nouveau blesser ma mère avec mes propos. Je suis certaine de ne jamais avoir autant cru de ma vie au proverbe qui dit que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. La vie de famille aussi en a une, sans doute. _

Elle referma son petit cahier qu'elle serra un instant contre son cœur, puis elle le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet et de se blottir contre son oreiller. Léanthe dormait toujours les volets et rideaux ouverts car elle aimait par dessus tout sentir les premiers rayons du soleil lui réchauffer le visage au petit matin.

Ce fut le cas, ce jour là. Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'étira en baillant, pensant soudain : « il pleut tout le temps, à Londres. Ces joies là aussi vont-elles prendre fin ? ». Elle fourra ses pieds dans ses chaussons et descendit à la cuisine où sa mère était assise à la table, un bol de café à la main. Léanthe ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer et se dirigea sans attendre vers le frigidaire d'où elle sortit une brique de lait qu'elle posa près de sa tasse, sur le plan de travail. Martha se doutait que sa fille lui en voulait. À vrai dire, les disputes auxquelles elle assistait l'ont traumatisée, si bien qu'elle ne parlait plus à aucun garçon, de peur de s'en rapprocher et de souffrir à son tour. Tous lui faisaient peur, sans exception et depuis plus de trois mois, elle n'était plus sortie avec ses amies. Elle se résignait formellement à tomber amoureuse.

Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, elle monta à sa chambre pour se vêtir avant de partir à l'école. Elle sortit de son dressing une chemise bleue et un sweat-shirt jaune après avoir réfléchi quelques instants à sa tenue et les posa sur son lit en attendant de les enfiler tour à tour. Lorsqu'elle regagna le rez de chaussée, elle découvrit sa mère sur le pas de la porte, qui lui tendait son sac de cours. Elle allait au lycée à pieds car celui-ci ne se trouvait qu'à deux pas de chez elle. Le soleil brillait et un vent frais fouettait le visage de Léanthe, faisant voler ses cheveux bruns en tous sens. Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant le portail de l'établissement, où une foule d'élèves discutaient entre eux. Le froid gagnant son corps, l'adolescente décida de rejoindre ses amies dans le hall. C'était son avant dernier jour de cours avant son départ pour Londres. À vrai dire, elle n'avait nulle envie de faire des efforts en achevant sa scolarité ici, pour le si peu de temps qui lui restait à y passer... à midi, elle n'avala qu'une fourchette de petits pois et une cuillerée de son yaourt. Son après-midi, elle le passa à sangloter tout en restant discrète. Le jour venu, elle se leva sans trop de conviction, la gorge nouée comme si un nouveau spasme de tristesse tentait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Ses pieds lourds se traînaient au sol dans des mouvements quasiment devenus mécaniques.

Elle aida les déménageurs à charger le camion puis monta en voiture, côté passager. Martha démarra le véhicule et invita Léanthe à contempler une dernière fois la façade de la maison désormais vide. L'adolescente ne put retenir ses larmes mais essaya de cacher ses pleurs à sa tutrice. Oui, elle se sentirait embarrassée si sa mère le remarquait... sur ce, elle se colla quelques secondes à la vitre, observant la fenêtre de sa chambre. « Ce lieu va me manquer », pensa-t-elle en se jurant d'y revenir. Elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que son enfance avait filée doux à une imprenable vitesse et réalisa qu'elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue plus tôt.

Sur l'autoroute, les paysages défilaient, comme les minutes. Léanthe ne savait que faire d'autre qu'écouter de la musique et lire les plaques d'immatriculation des autres véhicules, cherchant l'inscription « G-B » sur fond bleu, entourée de petites étoiles correspondant au drapeau Européen. La jeune fille fuyait tout contact avec sa mère qui elle, restait concentrée sur la route. Après deux heures de trajet, il leur fallut prendre le ferry. De même, elles mirent cent-vingt minutes à traverser la Manche. Martha était toujours assise dans la voiture à l'arrêt pendant que sa fille allait et venait sur le pont. Elles reprirent la route aussitôt après et une heure plus tard, toutes deux parvinrent à la capitale où elles accédèrent sans trop de difficulté à leur logement.

_Ah ! Enfin nous y sommes, soupira Martha, un large sourire aux lèvres en stoppant le véhicule.

Il était quatorze heures. Leur nouvelle maison se trouvait dans un coin isolé à l'Ouest de la ville, à cinq kilomètres du centre. Les déménageurs avaient déjà commencé à déposer les cartons dans l'entrée depuis bientôt une demie-heure avant leur arrivée.

_C'est ici ? demanda Léanthe en arquant un sourcil, désignant la maison derrière-elle de son pouce.

La femme blonde hocha la tête.

_Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que... ce manoir est à nous ? De quand date cette incroyable bâtisse ?

_C'est ton arrière grand-mère, Margaret qui l'a imaginée après son mariage avec Lowel Manchester. À sa mort, on me l'a léguée car les générations qui lui ont succédé n'en voulaient pas. On ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas de ça dont je me préoccupe.

Le bâtiment impressionna longuement l'adolescente qui resta bouche-bée devant elle, admirant les jolies briques rouges qui la constituaient. Elle se dressait sur trois étages et la partie la plus haute ressemblait à une sorte de petite tour. Toute excitée, Léanthe emprunta la grande porte d'entrée verte foncée sans plus attendre et prononça un soupir d'émerveillement en découvrant le décor intérieur du hall d'entrée. Elle y remarqua un vieil escalier en bois qui provoqua directement en elle une profonde curiosité : « il mène sûrement aux chambres », se dit-elle soudain en posant un pied sur la première marche avant que Martha ne l'interrompe dans sa lancée :

_Léanthe ! Tu as des cartons à porter à ta chambre. Je sais que ces messieurs nous sont bien utiles depuis tôt ce matin, mais s'il te plaît : prouves-moi que tu l'es autant qu'eux. Tu veux bien ?

La jeune fille saisit trois grosses caisses qu'elle peina à porter jusqu'au premier étage. Elle les laissa donc dans un coin, le temps de son exploration. Seulement, aucune pièce ici ne fut à sa convenance. Elles étaient soit petites, soit pas assez lumineuses. Ou alors simplement : elle ne s'imaginait pas y dormir car l'endroit ne lui ressemblait pas assez. Elle tourna les talons, reprit ses cartons et grimpa au second. Même constatation. Pour finir, elle arriva à la dernière pièce de la maison. En y entrant, elle sentit qu'elle était faite pour elle.

Du lierre grimpait près des vieilles fenêtres et le long de certaines colonnes. Toutes les surfaces étaient blanches, du sol au plafond et créaient quelque-chose de féerique. Elle s'assit sur le sol, fière de sa nouvelle trouvaille mais soudain, quelque-chose d'inhabituel attira son regard : une pierre sortait du mur, au milieu des feuilles. Bien sûr, Léanthe savait pertinemment que les passages secrets n'existaient que dans les livres et les films et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa chambre se transforme soudainement en ascenseur. Mais, habitée par une profonde intrigue, elle la saisit entre ses mains et la posa près d'elle. Un petit sachet bleu pâle en mousseline se cachait au fond du trou et contenait une toute petite montre à gousset en argent, caractérisée par de somptueuses gravures victoriennes. Sur le métal étaient dessinées minutieusement des spirales, des rayures... ainsi que des formes qui faisaient penser à des écailles. Peu de temps ensuite, entendant Martha qui montait l'escalier pour lui porter d'autres affaires, elle fourra son trésor au fond de sa poche et fit de cette trouvaille un secret précieux.

_Je me demandais où tu étais passée.

_J'étais ici.

_Ça, je n'en doute pas. J'aurais dû y penser : il est évident que cette chambre t'aurait plu. Comment la trouve-tu ?

Léanthe se leva et se rendit devant la cheminée, effleurant du bout de ses doigt les gravures qui l'ornaient.

_Spacieuse. Mais... elle est aussi féerique, agréable, lumineuse... tout ce que j'aime, en réalité.

_Parfait. Je descend nous préparer des sandwichs. Tu me rejoins ensuite, dès que tu es prête ?

_Pas de soucis.

La jeune fille poursuivit un instant sa visite, et prit soin d'examiner chacune des pièces de l'immense bâtisse. Elle passa près d'une fenêtre en voulant regagner l'escalier qui menait au rez de chaussée et posa sa main sur la rambarde de bois, intriguée par quelque-chose, au dehors. Elle recula son pied de la marche et avança lentement vers l'ouverture lumineuse devant laquelle elle s'arrêta ensuite, contemplant l'extérieur. « Un jardin, se dit-elle. Il a l'air plutôt grand... ». La voix de sa mère qui l'attendait en bas et lui signalait que les sandwichs étaient prêts la fit sortir de son songe, si bien qu'elle regagna la cuisine sans perdre un instant.

_Assieds-toi, l'invita Martha en lui désignant la chaise en face d'elle.

Léanthe suivit son conseil et se plaça face à sa mère qui avait déjà commencée à manger. C'est sans vraiment d'envie qu'elle avait accepté de passer du temps avec celle-ci, et à dire vrai, l'adolescente commençait à ressentir un certain embarras. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en parler avec sa tutrice, si bien qu'elle démarra une conversation sur un sujet totalement différent :

_Maman ? Où mène ce petit chemin, dans le jardin ?

_Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu n'as qu'à aller le découvrir par toi-même, il ne pleut pas.

_Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? voulut savoir l'adolescente.

_Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas le temps ou que je ne possède simplement pas la même curiosité que toi.


End file.
